narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyōgagakure
Hyōgagakure (氷河隠れの里, Hyōgagakure no Sato; English TV "Village Hidden in the Glaciers", "Hidden Glacier Village"; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Glaciers") is the hidden village of the Land of Ice. Because this village is not one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, it is not governed by a Kage, instead governed by a village head, with the most recent being Fuhyō. The standard attire of the village consists of long-sleeved, brown-colored, hooded furs that covers a grey colored flak jacket, a skin tight, black full-body suit underneath the flak jacket and a mask with designs that vary from individual to individual. Overview Hyōgagakure is located on a mountainside in the perpetually frozen Land of Ice. Most of the buildings are made of stone created from Earth Release or built into the mountainside. The village itself is not a wealthy one and as such, it often sends its shinobi to foreign lands for long term, yet high paying missions so that they may send the funds back to the village. Many shinobi of this village also engage in bounty hunting, and will send the funds from the bounty back to the village. The shinobi of Hyōgagakure are infamous for their protectiveness of their techniques and harshness in dealing with traitors and spies. If they discover a traitor of spy in their midst, they will break their legs and set them afloat on an ice floe out to sea and either have them starve to death or die of exposure, whichever comes first. However, they are also very welcoming to individuals who can be assets to the village even if they were originally from another hidden village, such as the surviving members of the Hakuyō Tribe when they fled Edagakure. History Founding Hyōgagakure was founded not long after the villages in the Five Great Shinobi Countries by Shuryō who banded together the few shinobi in the Land of Ice in order to protect their country from foreign powers wishing to exploit their few resources. First Three World Wars Unlike most of the other hidden villages, Hyōgagakure did not directly participate in any of the first three Shinobi World Wars. Around the time of the First Shinobi World War, eleven of the twelve surviving members of the Hakuyō Tribe were discovered in the Land of Ice and given refuge in the village, due to the tribe possessing the Chiryūmyaku kekkei genkai. The Hakuyō Tribe renamed themselves the Hakuyō Clan and would go on to become some of the most loyal shinobi of Hyōga. During the Second Shinobi World War, Hyōga had extensive operations in many of the other shinobi countries. Fourth Shinobi World War While Hyōga did not directly participate in the Fourth Shinobi World War, it did temporarily hire out 20 of its medical-nin to the Allied Shinobi Forces. Despite the medics being key targets of the White Zetsu army clones, none of the Hyōga medics were killed during the war. Post-War At some point after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Hyōga was invited to join the Shinobi Union. After joining the union, Hyōga had a large economic boom due to the increased income that it obtained. As a gesture of goodwill, Hyōga returned the personal belongings of the past spies that they have killed. Fighting Styles * Aurora * Chakra Gel * Hariganejutsu Locations * Hyōga Academy * Hyōga Archives * Hyōga Greenhouse Complex * Hyōga Hospital * Hyōga Hydroponics * Hyōga Weapons Development Facility Trivia * Anybody may make a Hyōgagakure OC. * Hyōgagakure is the smallest of all the hidden villages with a shinobi population being almost equal to the civilian population. * Hyōgagakure has an unusually high population of kekkei genkai users, with over 10% of its force possessing one. * Underneath the villages is a fairly large reserve of Tungsten which the Weapons Development Facility uses in the creation of the villages wire strings. Category:DRAFT